


Everybody Needs Good Neighbours

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Epistolary, F/M, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: Dear Apartment 6B,I’m not sure what you are building up there at all hours of the day and night, but I must respectfully request that you keep it to reasonable hours. I haven’t slept in a week.Much appreciated,5B





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuburbanSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/gifts).



> Hi SuburbanSun! I loved your prompt, so I really hope you like this little treat.

Dear Apartment 6B,

I’m not sure what you are building up there at all hours of the day and night, but I must respectfully request that you keep it to reasonable hours. I haven’t slept in a week.

Much appreciated,

5B

 

~*~

 

Dear 5B,

Sorry! My day-job requires long hours, so I can’t work on this until the evenings. However, I installed better sound proofing. I hope you’ll sleep better now. Let me know if it needs another layer.

Apologetically,

6B (Fitz)

 

~*~

 

Dear Fitz,

Thank you! I slept like a log last night. I baked you some ~~biscuits~~ cookies in appreciation. Sorry they aren’t very good. Baking is not my forte, but I had to make a batch for Cookie Swap at work today.

Let me know if you find them edible.

Jemma (5B)

 

~*~

 

Dear Jemma,

Your biscuits were pretty good (though might I recommend you melt the butter first? It will make the flavour richer). And feel free to call them biscuits--I’m Scottish, and haven’t yet gotten used to American slang.

Appreciatively full,

Fitz

 

~*~

 

Dear Fitz,

Another Brit! I’m English myself. Thanks for the tip with the butter. I tried it again and you were right--so much better.

I must confess, I am still extremely curious as to what you are building up there. Any chance of a hint?

Jemma

 

~*~

 

Jemma,

Feel free to come up some time. I’ll show you.

Fitz

 

~*~

 

Fitz,

It was so lovely to finally meet you.

I know I said it when I was at your place, but it bears repeating. Your work is extraordinary. I was hoping to catch you, but we must have just missed each other. Here are the articles I said I’d bring over that might be of use to you.

I hope we can discuss this more in detail soon,

J

 

~*~

 

Jemma,

Come over any time. We could grab takeaway?

F

 

~*~

 

F,

It’s a date. I’ll be over at 6 with some pizza.

J

 

~*~

 

J,

I had a great time last night. Just to be clear, that was a date, right?

F

 

~*~

 

Fitz, we kissed.

 

~*~

 

Jemma,

Just wanted to be sure. Same time tomorrow?

F

 

~*~

 

Fitz,

I’d love to. (You meant for the kissing, right?)

Jemma

 

~*~

 

Jemma,

Kissing and food, two of my favourite things. See you at 6.

Yours,

Fitz


End file.
